Crimson
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: Someone's jealous! Yuki is talking to Kaname and a certain grey haired boy is angry. Yaoi and Shounenai. KuranKiryu. Second chapter up! Sorry it took so long
1. Tell Her

**Crimson**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did Yuki and the other girls would have died from blood loss. evil laugh

Warning: This is yaoi if you don't like, then don't read. Criticism is welcomed and flames will be used to burn Yuki Cross alive.

* * *

A grey haired boy sat on a the cement gate that separated the moon dorms from the rest of the school. He watched intently from a far as the night class president walked past Yuki and smiled at her with his usual charming smile. It was an annoying thought that his "best friend" was in love with his lover. He glared at the back of the girl's head.

"I don't see why you don't just tell her," said a voice.

He turned his head to see a blonde vampire. "I can't Aido. It's okay that she's in love with my boyfriend, but I can't just break her heart like that. She's still my best friend."

"Well, Kaname-sama doesn't seem to much mind about whether or not everyone in the night class knows. I think you're the only one that does care," Aido said looking at the president talking to the other school guardian.

"Are you going to lecture me, _Idol_?" Zero asked looking at him.

"No, I'm just saying. I'm trying to point it out," he answered turning to look at him. "Well, Kiryu, if you need me for anything, I'll be in class. Bye."

Zero gave a slight wave and then turned back to where Kaname had last been. He saw Yuki walking away toward the main building to see her Father.

"What did Aido tell you?" asked a voice.

The grey haired vampire slayer turned and saw Kaname standing just behind him. "Why I didn't tell Yuki."

The aristocrat crouched behind the young vampire hunter and he sat down. He opened his legs so Zero was sitting between them and then he hugged him from behind. "I know why you can't."

"You're not angry about it?" he asked.

"No, I understand," the older boy answered and then leaned in close to his neck. He scratched his fangs against the side of the pale flesh and he kissed the skin.

"Kaname," Zero said or rather moaned as the young aristocrat licked the skin and bit down.

"Your blood tastes delicious," the vampire murmured before sinking his fangs deep enough to make the crimson liquid flow.

Zero heard his boyfriend sucking his blood and he moaned at the sensation and the sound. "Kaname, someone might hear."

"They'll only hear you," he said smiling against his neck and chuckling.

Zero leaned back against the boy and moved his head to the side so he could side to give his boyfriend more access to the pale flesh.

Kaname had stopped sucking the sweet blood and he started to leave sloppy kisses leading to his cheek.

The vampire hunter turned slightly and then crushed his lips to his boyfriend's. He turned his body and Kaname wrapped his arms around him as he wrapped his arm's around the vampire's neck. Kaname lifted Zero slightly and he closed his legs so the other boy could sit on his lap. Zero opened his legs so they straddled Kaname and he leaned in as close as possible to him. Kaname explored his mouth as he did the same and he could feel the vampire's hands in his shirt.

"Umm," the brown haired boy started as he pulled back just enough so they could both keep their lips together slightly. "I think we should move to my room," he murmured against his lips.

Zero pulled away completely and then stared at his boyfriend with grey lust-filled eyes.

"Get up so we can go," Kaname said smiling at him. He leaned over and licked the small trail of blood on Zero's neck.

"Maybe I should," Zero said. "But I don't want to. I want to sit here with you for a while."

Kaname smiled at him and then kissed him lightly. It was a chaste kiss, a slight brush of the lips. Zero pulled away and he leaned against the president's shoulder. Arms wrapped around his back and the vampire hugged him tightly. The boy closed his brown almost crimson colored eyes as he sighed and relaxed into the vampire hunter's arms.

"I could get used to this," Kaname murmured into Zero's grey hair.

Zero moved his head up slightly to burry his head in the brown hair that belonged to his boyfriend. "I know, I could too."

They sat in silence for a while before he opened his mouth to speak but realized that Zero was asleep. The aristrocrat carefully pulled Zero's legs from around him and picked him up bridal style. He walked him to the Moon dorms and walked him to his room. He laid down the Kiryu survivor on his bed and took off his shoes and jacket so he was comfortable. He opened his boyfriend's shirt and then pulled off his own jacket and shoes. The brown haired vampire laid down next to him and hugged him close to him.

"I love you, my angel," Kaname said and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you, too," Zero answered and snuggled deeper into his chest.

Kaname looked down at his lover and saw he was still sleeping deeply. He chuckled before letting himself relax.

Owari


	2. No Peace

**Crimson**

**Chapter 2: No Peace**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I wish I did so I could kill off all the stupid girls in the manga.

Warning: This contains yaoi and Yuki bashing. If you like Yuki Cross, I suggest you turn back now.

* * *

Yuki watched from her father's office as her long-time crush and best friend cuddled on the top of the separation gate. From the look of it, she had missed most of what they had probably done. She sighed sadly and turned from the window.

"You should have seen it coming, Yuki," her father said.

Yuki leaned against a bureau and looked at him with sad eyes. "I know."

"You know, he really didn't want to tell you because of the way you'd react," he said looking out the window behind her. The couple was silent as they hugged.

"So you knew?!" she cried as tears started to stream down her face.

"I found out."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because Zero didn't want me to tell you and this is why!"

"I deserved to know!"

"Why would you deserve to know?"

"Because that's my best friend and the President of the Night Class! Zero is a guardian! How do you know he won't just ignore the things Kaname and the Night class do?!"

"Because Zero isn't like that!" the headmaster yelled. He turned in his chair away from his adoptive daughter. It was true that he loved her, but he couldn't stand it when she was so irrational. He knew Zero would do nothing of what Yuki had accused him. His daughter was just heart broken. He sighed, wishing to any deity that would listen that his daughter wouldn't do something stupid.

Yuki glared at the back of her father's head and then turned to look out the window again. Kaname was carrying a sleeping Zero bridal style. She gasped when she saw them heading to the moon dorm.

Hanabusa sat in his classroom, listening to the teacher drone on and on about something or other. He turned his head and looked out the window. He smiled lightly at what he saw, Kaname and Zero. He sighed as he thought of all the things the couple had had to go through to be together. He turned to look at Akatsuki and smiled at the back of his head. His secret was still kept, but he had a feeling that Akatsuki figured out that he did like him. He turned back to look out the window and saw Yuki walking toward the moon dorm. He smirked, so she finally figured it out. He turned to look at Akatsuki again and this time he turned to him. Hanabusa gave him a look and Akatsuki nodded.

Sneaking out of class was easy enough; they had done it many times before, so it was no big deal. The two of them walked swiftly to the moon dorms.

"So, tell me again, why are we sneaking out of class?" Akatsuki said looking at his cousin.

"Because I want to know what's happening with the love birds," he answered smirking.

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked.

"It doesn't much, but I want to know."

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

"We're going to see what Ms. Yuki Cross is up to."

"She found out?!"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago I saw her heading after Kaname-sama and Zero."

"Drama sucks, why are we going to head straight into it?"

"Oh, come on, like you don't want to know," he answered, turning and smirking at him.

Akatsuki became silent as a blush crossed his face. He followed Hanabusa the rest of the way without question.

"Yuki, calm down," they heard Zero's voice say. His voice wavered as if he was trying hard not to cry. He was speaking in the calmest voice he could muster and wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Akatsuki and Aido walked closer to the door and clearly saw Kaname with his arm around Zero's shoulder. Yuki stood a few feet away, looking angry and with large tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want to calm down!" she cried. "I thought you were my friend Zero! How could you just steal the love of my life like that?!"

Zero completely froze at that statement.

Kaname pulled Zero against his chest and held him tightly. He looked up at the headmaster's daughter and glared. Venom was clear in his voice when he spoke. "He didn't _steal_ anything from you, Yuki. I fell in love and confronted him if anything, I stole him."

Yuki stared at her love. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen. It scared her. The look in his eyes as if any second now he was going to kill her.

Kaname pulled Zero away enough for Yuki to see the fang marks in the side of his neck. "I have marked him as mine, Yuki, and no one is going to take him away from me. I promise that."

Zero had remained silent. Although he was crying, he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. He closed his eyes and leaned against the Night Class president's chest.

As arms wrapped around him, he allowed himself to be enveloped in the warmth offered by his lover.

Yuki felt her cheeks burning with rage. She wasn't going to be made a fool of. A freezing sensation near her leg caused her to remember something Zero had given her. A gun. Quickly she grabbed it and pointed it at the couple.

Hanabusa and Akatsuki were both quickly on her. Hanabusa made ice appear on her fingers near the trigger so she couldn't shoot and Akatsuki grabbed the gun so she couldn't redirect the target to Kaname and instead pointed it at the ceiling.

Kaname nodded at the two other boys.

"Come now, Yuki. We're taking you back to your father," Hanabusa said, smiling playfully. He smiled cheerfully and picked her up.

"Aido! Let me go!" she cried, struggling in his grip. Aido froze around her ankles so she couldn't kick and froze her arms so she wouldn't be able to redirect the gun.

Akatsuki nodded at Kaname before running after Hanabusa.

Kaname waited for them to leave and then leaned over to Zero. "Zero, she's gone now. Please don't cry."

Zero looked up, his eyes were red, his cheeks were tearstained and his eyes were brimming with more tears.

Kaname leaned over and kissed at his eyes. The eyelashes fluttered closed against his lips and he pulled away. He lightly kissed the boy's lips. "I promise to never let anyone hurt you."

Zero nodded at him and kissed him back. He cautiously licked the other boy's lips and tasted his tears.

Kaname let the other kiss him. The kiss was long and slow. The two of them carefully explored, remapping the familiar territory. Kissing as if they had all of the time in the world.

When they finally pulled away, Zero buried his face in the crook of Kaname's neck.

"I won't let anyone hurt you either," Zero answered, his voice slightly muffled.

Kaname held him tighter, "I know you won't."

Hanabusa and Akatsuki left Yuki in the headmaster's office. Having just left, they were both slowly walking to get back to class.

Hanabusa stretched and yawned. "Who knew such a small girl could be so heavy?"

Akatsuki smiled a small twitch of his lips. He looked over at his cousin. Dark bags under his green eyes told him that the other hadn't slept in a few days. "Aido, maybe you should take it easy."

Hanabusa turned to him, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious considering the b-"

"Not that. I mean, why do you call me Aido?"

"It's your name."

Hanabusa turned away and didn't say anything.

Akatsuki moved so he was walking closer to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. He looked into the blonde boy's face, but his cousin wouldn't look into his eyes. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Hanabusa shrugged, "I've just realized how impersonal it sounds for you to call me Aido… I don't like it, Akatsuki."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have stopped calling you Aido a long time ago," he answered.

Hanabusa shrugged again and still looked away. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He looked into Akatsuki's face and sighed. The grip on his arm had loosened and he left himself fall forward to lean against Akatsuki's chest.

"What are you doing?" Akatsuki asked as his cousin weaved his arms around him.

The other boy didn't answer, but looked up at him. He cautiously leaned up so they were at eye level and then leaned closer. He lightly brushed his lips against the boy's lips and pulled back. He blushed when he realized what he had done. "I-I-"

Akatsuki had connected his lips to Hanabusa's cutting off what he knew was going to be an apology.

Aido squeaked, but it was quickly swallowed by the other's lips. He whimpered, although, when the boy pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me sooner?" Akatsuki asked, leaning his forehead against his.

"I was… afraid, I guess," Hanabusa answered. He looked away and then turned back. His brows furrowed. "It's not like you ever made it obvious that you like me. Besides, we're cousins and I wasn't sure if you liked me. _And_," he held up a finger. "You always seemed to like Ruka."

Akatsuki looked into the younger's eyes. The boy had pulled away and was now standing at arms length. He smirked and then leaned over and kissed him.

Hanabusa's eyes widened at the feel of the other vampire's lips on his. He closed them before responding and pressing back. Cautiously, Akatsuki licked his lip, begging entrance. Hanabusa opened his mouth slightly, allowing the foreign muscle into the warm cavern. He felt himself being pushed against the wall behind him, his cousin pressed tightly against him.

Hanabusa wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck and entwined his fingers in the strawberry blonde hair. He felt another pair of arms around his waist, but he couldn't say that he cared at the moment.

Akatsuki pulled away slightly when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Hanabusa whimpered at the loss, but was silent when he heard the sound as well.

"I'm tired, why are we coming out here again?" a voice asked. A yawn followed shortly after.

"Kaname-sama sent me to come see what was happening with Yuki, don't blame me. Besides, you're the one who wanted to come with me."

"Whatever. Hey, do _you_ know what's going on with Yuki?"

"Kaname-sama didn't tell me anything. He just said to get back to him when I found out what the headmaster was going to do about her."

Akatsuki pulled completely away from Hanabusa when he heard them coming even closer. Hanabusa stayed leaning against he wall and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Aido! Kain!"

They both turned to stare at the overly happy vice president. He ran over to them with a large smile on his face and wrapped an arm around Akatsuki's shoulders.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked looking from one to the other.

Hanabusa pushed himself off the wall to stand directly in front of Takuma. "We brought Yuki to the headmaster's office."

Akatsuki ducked under Takuma's arm and walked over to the dark haired vampire. "So, how are you?" he asked absent, ignoring the two others.

Senri shrugged, "I could be better." He smirked slightly once he looked over the two blondes. He took a step closer and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Glad to know you two finally got together." He pulled back and went over to Takuma, who was immersed in a conversation with Aido.

Akatsuki looked at him, shocked, then smirked as he saw Senri's arm wrap around Takuma's waist.

"We should probably go see the headmaster," Senri said, nodding at Hanabusa. "We'll see the two of you around, okay?"

Hanabusa nodded at him and then turned around. He walked passed Akatsuki and he obediently followed.

"Let's go then, the sooner we get back to Kaname-sama the better," Senri said.

"Fine, let's go."

Hanabusa rounded the corner and then turned back to watch what was going to happen between the two.

"What are you doing?" Akatsuki asked.

"I want to see what happens."

Takuma and Shiki had pulled away so they could walk without being suspicious.

Hanabusa thanked the gods that he could see things faster than humans. In a split second, Takuma had attempted to walk away. Senri had grabbed his arm to turn him back around, and had connected his lips to the other boy.

Takuma closed his eyes as the younger kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled their bodies closer.

Senri pulled away enough so he could breathe and buried his face in the other's neck. "Love you, darling."

"Me too," Takuma murmured into his ear.

Aido turned back to Akatsuki after the intimate exchange. EH walked forward, grabbed the boy's hand and started to walk away.

"We'll be the same way in sometime."

"Yeah," Aido said as a small smile spread across his face.

Akatsuki watched as the smile lit up the boy's face. "You're beautiful, Hana, do you know that?"

Hanabusa looked at him and slightly blushed.

"Oh come on. You hear that every day."

Hanabusa blushed brighter and looked away muttering, "Yeah, but never from someone who matters to me."

Akatsuki chuckled before letting go of his cousin's hand, stepping behind him, and wrapping his arms around his chest to pull him back against him. "You really are very beautiful," he murmured into his ear.

Hanabusa blushed brighter when he felt his cousin's breath against his pale cheek. "I-"

"Shh," Akatsuki lightly cooed. He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs and scratched them against the pale flesh underneath the other's ear. The other gasped at the sensation and bit back the moan crawling up the back of his throat. "I would," Akatsuki murmured as he trailed his lips and teeth against the pale throat.

Aido gasped again and really did moan when the other blonde bit him. He wasn't bleeding, but it had hurt almost as much. It hurt good.

Akatsuki licked and kissed the bite, almost as if apologizing for doing it. He pulled back and examined his work. He smirked at the sight of the large purple mark. "You're mine."

Aido bit his lip, trying hard not to let any sound escape. As much as it sounded good, he wasn't about to admit it.

"Hana? Did you hear me?"

Aido cursed all the seven hells for his cousin's innocence. As a hand slithered down his body to grab his ass, he gasped, nodding.

"Good. Now let us go somewhere private. I would love to watch you while you catch up on some sleep."

Hanabusa didn't protest and simply followed, having had enough strain on his body already.

* * *

Takuma looked down at the body pleasantly pressed against his own. He was quiet, for once not grinning like a crazy person. He ran his fingers through the brown hair. He kissed the smooth forehead. He fell back into the many pillows, sighing. He didn't understand when he had gotten so lucky.

He sighed again; it didn't really matter, did it? He took hold of the other's cheek and gently brushed his thumb against the flawless skin. No wonder he was a model. He really was perfect.

"Takuma," the other murmured.

He slightly jumped before the smile lit up his face again. He leaned over and pressed his lips against the others. Chaste, soft, slow, the type of kissing he liked the most.

"Go back to sleep," Senri murmured against his lips.

"Sleep?" he repeated, an edge in his voice. "I read a manga, but when the character said sleep, he got something else entirely. Is that what you want, Senri?"

Senri's dark eyes flew open as the boy's hand started moving down his naked body. "Taku-" he was cut off from a gasp as the other grabbed him.

The elder smirked, knowing he had won. He kissed the other again, passionate and fierce, another favorite of his.

* * *

Zero fell back into Kaname's pillows, completely spent. His grey eyes were hidden behind heavy lids as a body lay down next to him.

Twice, a shower, and finally now, sleep.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

He groaned and turned away from the other boy. "Don't remind me."

"That's very irresponsible f you, Mr. Guardian. Should I punish you?"

The voice was already husky, sound beautiful and very tempting. A finger dragged a train down his arm and hip to stop at his knee and retrace the same pattern.

"No more," Zero choked out. He turned around to face the other and closed his eyes against his chest. "Sleeeeeeeeep!"

Kaname chuckled at how childish Zero could be when he was tired. He wrapped his arms around the other and closed his own eyes.

Zero smiled, snuggling closer to the slightly warmer mass.

Soon, he was gone, unconscious from exhaustion. Sleep always seemed to come easier around Kaname.

* * *

Akatsuki was careful crawling into bed. The last thing he wanted was to wake his sleep-deprived relative. He wrapped an arm around the other's waist and settled into the thick blankets. Hanabusa snuggled into the other's chest, a small smile on his face.

Akatsuki kissed the top of the blonde head and closed his own eyes.

* * *

The trouble of the evening forgotten in the quiet Moon Dorms. The lovers slept in each other's arms, roommates stopped arguing a long time ago. The energy of the students drained with the rising sun.

The Day Class grumbled about their classes and teachers.

All was normal once again. Chaos resolved, peace restored.

Owari


End file.
